Jenny's Song
by WastedYouth98
Summary: AU. A little Fanfictionwrote for my fvorite BTVS couple Giles/Jenny to Mary's song by Taylor Swift.


She said, 'I was seven and you were nine

I looked at you like the stars that shinedIn the sky, the pretty lights''

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

Growing up and falling in love

And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes

'And said, 'Oh, my, my, my

'Take me back to the house in the backyard trees

Said you would beat me up, you were bigger then me

You never did, you never did

Take me back when our world was one lot bad

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly

I wasn't that little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

They never believed we really fall in love

And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes

And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'

Take me back to the creek that's reaching dark

Two A.M, riding in your truckYet all I need is here next to me

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight

Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight

You stayed outside 'til the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my

A few years ago when comin' around

We were sitting at our favorite spot in town

Then you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle

Our whole town came and our mommas cried

You said, 'I do' and I did too

Take me home when we met so many years before

Where we rock our babies on the very front porch

After all this time, you and I

When I'll be 87 you'll be 89

I'll still look at you like the stars that shineIn the sky, oh, my, my, my

**Jenny's Song **

**By: WastedYouth98**

"Rupert Giles Don't you dare pull Jenny's pigtails" , a little boy with brown hair and bright green eyes looks at his mom guiltily. His hand seconds away from touching the right pigtail of the girl in front of him. Jenny Calendar hearing her name looked behind her and smiled.

"Rupert!" running Jenny eloped the boy in a hug.

Rupert face red and being embarrassed about being hugged in front of everyone pushes Jenny away. Jenny's face falls and her bottom lip begins to tremble, she dicides to be mad and huffs away to go see big brother Matt.

Jenny sits in Matt's lap arms crossed over her chest, and he look down. "What's wrong little J?"

Jenny pouts, "Rupert was mean to me."

Matt smiles, "Aww J that just means he likes you."

"Now wouldn't that be something", Anthony Rupert's dad says from the grill.

"Wouldn't what be something", Sarah Rupert's mom asks from her seat next to Amanda Jenny's mom at the table.

"Tony and I were just say hoe cute Jenny and Rupert were. Bet you there going to fall in love someday" , Joseph Jenny's dad says smiling'

Sarah and Amanda just roll their eyes and say "Oh my, my, my."

"You got to understand Rupe, Jenny's a girl they love to show affection", Alex says to his younger brother.

"But it's embarrassing she hugged me in front of everyone" Rupert says "I totally loathe Jenny."

"It won't always be like that Rupe, just remember that" Alex lays his hand on Rupert's shoulder, and then walks away onto the patio.

Rupert mumbled something his arms crossed.

Jenny sat under the big oak tree in her back yard. Rupert was coming over today but she didn't care. Jenny didn't want to see him, or talk to him.

Rupert walked out the back door of the Calendar house, and saw Jenny by her tree. His hands were in his pockets he had to apologize.

Jenny saw Rupert walking over to her, he wore khaki pants, a white button up shirt, and sweater vest. He always dressed like a fuddy duddy Jenny thought.

Rupert stopped in front of Jenny his head down hiding his face, "Hey Jenny."

Jenny looked at the daisy in her hand and then back at him, "Rupert."

Rupert looked up, Jenny wore a white sundress with sunflowers decorating it and sandals. Her hair was short and she held a daisy in her hands. "I have come to apologize" Rupert lowers his head again.

Jenny pretended to contemplate it "and what if I don't accept it?" Jenny asks.

Rupert's head shot up, "W-what? Why wouldn't you accept it?"

Jenny smiled, Rupert was starting to stutter, "You were very mean to me."

Rupert opened his mouth then closed it, "You e-embarrassed me."

Jenny sighed, "it's not might fault your afraid of affection." Rupert's face was red Jenny didn't know if it was anger or embarrassment.

It was anger, "Look I'm bigger than you, and I could pound you. So accept my apology and move on", Rupert says and stalked off.

Two weeks later they had forgot about the fight, "Jenny was under her tree again. This time her friend Mandy was over. They were whispering and giggling, Rupert was sitting at the picnic table. "Rupert!' Jenny said looking aver at him.

"Rupert got up, and walked over to Jenny and Mandy, "Yes."

"I got a dare for you", Jenny say her smile mischievous.

One thing about Rupert Giles was he never back down from a dare. Rupert smiled and had a "bring it on" look in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Jenny leaned her back against the tree, "You have to kiss me."

The blood drained from Rupert's face and his smiled disappeared. He swallowed finding it hard to speak "W-what?"

Jenny smirked, "Come on Rupert it's one simple kiss."

Rupert shook his head, "Okay" he went up to Jenny. When he leaned in though Jenny ran away into the house.

"Gotcha", Mandy says, then runs after her friend.

9 Years Later

Jenny was 16, and Rupert was 18 they went to east high, his last year. Jenny hair was longer now to mid-back, she sat her bed reading, "Love redeemed" her cousin Ashley had suggested it. "Jennifer, Rupert's on the phone." her mother called. Jenny ran desperate to get the phone from her mom.

Rupert smiled on the other side hearing the exchange between mother and daughter. He laid on his bed relaxed, one hand behind his head the other holding the phone. "Hey" , Jenny says getting the phone.

"Hello, So you never told me did you like the creek."

Jenny and Rupert had went with some friends to a creek that weekend. It ended up with him driving her home at 2 in the morning.

Jenny smiles, "Did you?"

Rupert thought about it, "it was alright, liked the drive home more."

Before Jenny got out of the truck and lost the courage she kissed him. He was surprised to say the least, but didn't mind and returned it back.

"Me too" Jenny says.

"Rupert sat up in bed, "Then what do you say to dinner Friday night?"

Jenny almost screamed Yes into the phone, but instead said, "Pick me up at 8."

"It's a date" Rupert says, and then Jenny's mom calls and they bid good-bye's.

It had been 6 months, and everything had been great till Saturday night.

"Jen I said I was sorry", Rupert says following a very mad Jenny up to the porch.

"You totally overreacted ", Jenny says not turning to look at him.

"Look I know Ethan Just…", Jenny didn't let him finish instead she went inside and slammed the door in his face.

Jenny woke up the next morning wearing the same dress from the night before. After she changed, she went outside to get the mail, and found Rupert asleep on her porch swing. He wore the same clothes from last night his jacket covered him up.

Jenny sighed and went to wake him up, "Rupert come on wake - wakey" , Jenny lightly pushed his shoulder.

Rupert shook his head, then opened his eyes, he closed them back shielding them from the sun. "Agh, what time is it?"

Jenny looked at her watch, "8:30, you miss church and your mom will be royally ticked" she says.

Jenny gets up and proceeds to walk in to her house, "Jen wait" Rupert sys "Please say you'll forgive me."

"We'll talk about after church", and she went into her house.

A Few years later

4 years later Jenny and Giles sat under her tree on the bench Rupert had made. His right hand was over her shoulders, his left intertwined with hers in his lap.

He stared at diamond and how it shined in the light. They were really doing it they were getting married.

Jenny laid her head on Rupert's shoulder her eyes closed. She was ecstatic, they were engaged. Jenny just wondered how she would tell her dad.

"You ready", Anthony asks his son fixing his tie.

Rupert kept focused on breathing, "As I'll ever be."

Jenny's ready" Sarah say coming in, "She looks beautiful."

"Come on Rupert, let's not keep her waiting", his dad says.

Jenny stood in front of a full length mirror studying her appearance. Long, dark brown hair did up in curls, a white slim dress spaghetti strap, low in the back but not to low. She swooshed the dress at the bottom and smiled. Joseph poked his head in, he see his daughter, "Aw, honey you look beautiful."

"Joseph they're ready her mom says behind him, Joseph smiles at his daughter and she takes his arm.

Rupert was anxious he knew they loved each other, and they were doing the right thing. Rupert saw Jenny and all his anxious went out the window they would both go through with this. Joseph gave his daughter away, they gave their vows and "I do's" and everyone cheered when Rupert kissed the bride.

Later on….

"No I don't want to go to bed" the little with dark hair and deep green eyes says.

"But Ani" , Rupert say pleading with his daughter, "you start kindergarten tomorrow, don't you want to be ready."

"I'm staying home with you and mommy" Ani says. Jenny smiles where she stood leaning against the doorframe he just opened up something he would have to deal with in the morning. "School horrible the teacher's are mean, Trevor says their witches."

Rupert sighs, "Trevor stop scaring your sister about school" Rupert yells to the room right next to Ani's.

"But it's all true dad", the boy in the room yells back.

"Look Ani it'll be fun Trevor's just trying to scare you" Rupert tells his daughter. !5 minutes later they finally got Ani to sleep and closed her door halfway.

"You could of helped", Rupert whispers in Jenny's ear from behind her.

She smiles at him, "As was having to much fun watching you try to reason with her."

"Just wait till she gets older, and it won't be funny anymore."

But my love for you will never change" Jenny says and they kiss.


End file.
